


... Or Live Long Enough to Become the Villain

by American_Oddysey



Series: Runaway AU Act II [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Runaway AU, and you know, hendrik's depressed, since irwin isnt deceased in this au, the gloomnivores gotta feed on something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: Such pain, such agony...-Runaway AU-
Series: Runaway AU Act II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203542
Kudos: 1





	... Or Live Long Enough to Become the Villain

Hendrik wasn’t given a break once he’d come to. He supposed he’d gotten lucky, ending up somewhere that wouldn’t be targeted, where everything was calm, where everything began. He didn’t want to stay here, in Zwaardsrust, safe or not. He could practically still feel the flames licking his skin, the pained cries of the civilians. So now, he was off to Dundrasil. Octagonia was closer, but the walled-in city also put his nerves on edge, but for a completely different reason. Dundrasil he was comfortable with, though. With as much time that he spent there because of Princess Jade, it felt like a second home. 

That wasn’t what greeted him, though. The long journey wasn’t kind to him, Mordegon having injured him badly at the World Tree’s altar, though he felt what hope he had at a warm welcome completely drop as he stepped out into the valley, looking up at the mountain kingdom to see it burning. The monsters hadn’t seemed to have left, so this was recent. The knight was completely blind to the pain he was in as he raced up to the city, adrenaline coursing through his veins. His only thought was that he needed to get as many people as he could out of there, despite his condition. Hendrik was lucky enough to still have his blade even after all that happened. He did what he could in the town, killing as many monsters as he could get his hands on as he made his way to the castle gates.

“King Irwin! Lady Eleanor!” Hendrik called out as he saw the rulers of Dundrasil, just escaping the castle along with a few knights, properly escorting the Queen. Irwin was donned in his armor, looking just as rattled as Hendrik was. 

“Sir Hendrik, what are you- N… never mind that, how is the city faring?” Irwin asked, somewhat desperately, honestly shocked that the Heliodorian knight was here without any army of his own, rather than back in his home kingdom.

“Not well, I didn’t think I could organize a proper evacuation on my own,” Hendrik reported, keeping his nerves under control despite the situation. “I slayed as many monsters as I could, I needed to know that you were alright.”  
“Thank you, Hendrik,” Irwin placed a hand on the knight’s shoulder, smiling weakly. “If you’re willing to take orders from a king you haven’t placed your oath with, then would you please escort Lady Eleanor somewhere safe…?” Irwin asked. “I don’t want to put either of you in any more danger by having you round up the survivors.”

“It would be my honor, your Highness.” Hendrik saluted. “Zwaardsrust seems to be the safest place, right now. It seems least affected by Yggdrasil’s fall, as far as I’ve seen.”

Irwin frowned, looking up at the sky, the absence of the World Tree disconcerting. “... Of course. Stay safe, Hendrik.” The king said, giving the younger man’s shoulder a pat before leading the small battalion of knights into the burning wreckage of the city.

Hendrik was aware of the tunnels leading under Dundrasil to the exit of the city, into the forest surrounding it. He was allowed to know such things because of his close relationship with Carnelian, and the colloquy of kings took place in Dundrasil, for the most part. Hendrik and Jasper were often brought to said meetings. The knight gently took Eleanor’s wrist in his hand, leading her to the tunnels, the Queen soon taking the lead as she knew the layout much better than the Heliodorian knight ever could hope to.

“I know now isn’t exactly the best of times for conversation, but-” Eleanor looked over her shoulder, only just now noticing how the large knight limped. “- Is Eleven alright…?” She felt she already knew the answer, now that she looked over Hendrik’s poor condition.

“I… am not sure…” Hendrik admitted, breathless, furrowing his brow as he felt like he’d disappointed one of the few mother figures he’d had. “He was not with me when I’d woken up near the Warrior’s Rest.” 

Eleanor noticed Hendrik’s shameful look, slowing at least a little bit for him. “I’m sure it’s not your fault, Hendrik.”

“Please, do not pity me, your Highness. We must hurry.” Hendrik’s voice was ragged, though. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up. What was important was that Lady Eleanor survived. He couldn’t care less about what would happen to him.

“But you’re hurt, Hendrik…” The Queen said softly, stopping completely for the knight.

“Never mind me, I’ll-” Hendrik’s eyes widened and he shoved the queen to the side, getting in front of her just in time to take a heavy blow from a monster that he hadn’t even been able to digest the appearance of before he was knocked nearly unconscious. His vision was blurry, and he managed to get out a raspy ‘run,’ watching as the queen hesitated to follow the knight’s orders, and with a regretful look, Eleanor turned tail and ran. As soon as the queen was out of eyesight, Hendrik relented, letting his body give out. He was done fighting. This was it. The large, black creature sauntered up to him, dread consuming the knight’s very being as it got closer, its breath smelling foul and a chuckle coming from the monster’s core. Hendrik made note that it did not speak, but he could hear its voice echoing through his head.

_ Such a promising knight, felled by just one blow… _ The creature taunted.  _ I’ve heard Drustians are hard to come by. With what trauma, I’ll never need to feed again. You’ll make a wonderful host, Sir Hendrik of Heliodor... _


End file.
